A Captive Knight
by Miss-Robin
Summary: Bruce Wayne wakes up and finds himself blindfolded and tied to a chair, captured by his arch enemy. It's going to be an interesting night. B/J SLASH. M/M. Mature. Oneshot. Nolanverse.


.A CAPTIVE KNIGHT.

Author's note: One shot, but I might eventually make a sequal- depending on if anyone reads it. B/J ficts were all the rage, but don't really have many fans any more. I still love this pairing to death though, so I had to make this. Wanted a little something steamy to start the summer off with. Nolanverse.

Disclaimer. Don't own Batman- comics, series, movies… nothin'. I know it's sad. Wish I could at least own the Joker, yeesh that'd be fun. But this is the real world and I'm just a fan. :/

Bruce woke up to his head hurting like hell, his eyes blindfolded and his hands and feet tied to the chair he was sitting in.

His back ached from being unconscious on the straight backed wooden chair for what he had assumed had been hours, judging by the pain.

He tried to remember anything he could about how he could have gotten in this situation, and what criminal could have actually captured him. His mind raced as he went through the possible list of suspects, but every one of them was still in Arkham, to his knowledge- Joker included.

As far as how he had gotten there, his memory still hadn't come back. He remembered suiting up, patrolling the city to suprisingingly crime free streets. He remembered making his way back to his hideout, but wasn't sure if he had gotten inside, everything went fuzzy after that.

He furrowed his brows, and decided to try to escape. He began to tug on the rope around his wrists when he heard a voice say "don't even try it…"

His head shot up as he tried to place the voice, it sounded familiar but he could recognize it yet. He needed the individual to speak more.

"Who are you? Why am I here?" He asked, automatically using his Batman voice.

"Where am I?" He continued to growl out, flexing his wrist against the ropes, he suddenly heard a gasp.

"B… Batsy? YOUR BRUCE WAYNE?"

The sudden realization hit him like a train. The voice belonged to his number one enemy: The Joker. Not only was he captured by the clown prince, but he was also not wearing a mask. How could he not have noticed? He could feel the scratchy piece of fabric on his bare face. Why would he have been so stupid as to use his Batman voice when he was obviously dressed as Bruce Wayne. He concluded that the pain in his head was messing with his reasoning skills, and tried to salvage the situation.

"H-huh? What are you talking about? Who are you?" He feigned, using his civilian voice. He could tell that the Joker was not convinced by his sudden outburst of maniacal laughing.

"Ahaw ahee hee ho ho that's rich, Batsy. Like I wouldn't know my favorite, uh, foe's own voice. Although, I'm uh bit disappointed that you didn't recognize mine…" He could hear the frown in the clown's voice. Suddenly the blindfold was being ripped off.

"What are you doing?" He demanded, still in his Wayne voice.

The joker's face now came into view, and he was thrown into another fit of giggles as he saw the resident playboy billionaires face scrunched up in anger.

"Oh, bats, how kinky… did you want me to, uh, leave the blindfold on?" He teased.

The captive man sighed, giving up on pretending, and began to use the deeper voice the other man was used to.

"Joker, if you didn't know it was me, then why am I here?"

"Well, duuuuh" the criminal rolled his green eyes, raising his hands dramatically. "I wanted the, uh, famous Bruce Wayne as my hostage to lure you over here…" he continued, licking his lips " but what a surprise. Bruce Wayne IS the Batman. Who woulda guessed? Not me, although now that I know I can't believe I didn't figure it uh out sooner. I'm really surprised."

He reached a purple gloved hand over at Bruce who glared in response, grabbing the side of his face. " Congrats, Batsy. I'm ah hard guy to surprise. Such a dumb pretty boy… the, uh, Batman. Well, you played your part well!"

"So now what?" The Batman asked, trying to distract the other so he could figure out a way to escape. He was frustrated to find that he was in civilian clothes of sweat pants and a long sleeved shirt that he had been wearing around the manor. He almost felt embarrassed for the Joker to see him this way. He was more upset, however, that this outfit held no hidden weapons, unlike his bat suit.

He'd just have to wait for an opportunity, he thought to himself.

"Well…" Joker stood up straighter, one hand on his hip, the other rubbing his make up smeared chin as if thinking hard. "Im, uh, not too sure."

He grinned then, pulling a knife out of one of his random pockets, and pointing the blade towards Bruce, who tried his best to still look intimidating.

The joker let out another laugh "I could always, uh, cut up that pretty face of yours…" He licked his lips, and made it look like he was actually considering the option.

He shook his head, pulling the knife away. "No no, that's no fun… besides, I'm beginning to like this face, now that I know it belongs to my bat."

"Your bat?" Bruce growled, glare still in place.

Joker chuckled deep throatadly. It was a very masculine sound.

"Well, I could, uh, very well make you MY bat…" He moved the blade lower, and rested it against the band of the larger man's pants, lowering his eyes towards Bruce's lap.

"You wouldn't." Batman barked at him, eyes slightly widening.

The knife began to cut at the fabric, and Bruce actually winced. The clown noticed and stopped, leaving only about an inch of the fabric actually cut.

"Hee hee haw haw, oh Batsy, now I know what your, ah, really afraid of. Don't ya worry, I wouldn't DARE rape my little Bruceey like this. Oh no, that would take out half the fun of it!" He smirked, wriggling his eye brows at his victim.

Bruce tried not to look too relived. He continued to give the other a stoic face, jaw clenched tightly.

The other began to do a sort of awkward dance around him, shaking almost funnily in his purple suit, his face still contorted into that gruesome grin.

"I caught a little bat, what to do with it now…" he questioned in a sing song voice, before standing behind his captive man.

"Maybe I should just let it go…" He teased. "Wouldn't want to, uh, kill it. Oh no, this bat is far too special to me." He grinned, placing his painted white chin on top of the other's head, getting the other's soft black hair dirty.

Batman stiffened at the sudden contact but was at a loss for words.

He felt lean arms wrap around his shoulders, and felt the smaller man sigh against him as he leaned on his larger frame.

It was some sort of trick, he concluded. He tried to understand Joker's intentions, but this was a man he admittedly would never fully understand.

He suddenly felt the other's warm breath against his ear, and before he could even try and pull away he felt something wet slide across his ear.

The Joker had licked him. HE LICKED HIM. His eyes widened, then closed as he tried to pull his head away from the offending tongue.

Said clown faced menace just giggled, slightly girlishly, as he walked around to yet again face the man.

"Aw, c'mon, how's about a kiss, Batsy…" he smirked, drawing his face closer.

"Make it a good one and maybe I'll even let you go…" he grinned, grasping the other's face, yet again, in his hand.

"I am NOT kissing you." Bruce stated flatly, adverting his eyes from the other man.

"Aww, c'mon Bruce, no need to be shy. I'm sure with that, uh, handsome face you've had a lotta experience…" he continued, raising his hands "not that I'm, ah, jelous or anything, after all, its not that face that I've been after this whole time." He smiled suggestively, reaching for the mans face again, this time cupping it with both hands.

He made a ridiculous puckering face, as Bruce continued to glare.

He finally closed the distance between them and planted a kiss on the unmasked man's face, expecting him to try and pull away. Instead, Bruce kissed him back immediately, quickly deepening the kiss, forcing his way into his captor's mouth.

He heard the Joker moan hoarsely, as he continued to lick the inside of the clown's mouth, twisting his tongue around the other's, causing them to both shiver slightly. He felt the other about to pull away and bit his lip harshly, tasting a bit of blood.

He chuckled that deep throughted laugh that caused a shiver to run down the Batman's spine as he dove back in for another kiss, this one even more passionate than the first.

Bruce's mind was suddenly blank. There was no right or wrong. There were no heros or villins- just his mouth on the other mans. He grunted, pulling again at the ropes. He wanted to grab hold of the Joker, to do more than just kiss him. The clown prince grazed his fingers across the smooth skin of Bruce Wayne's face, exciting and frustrating the other even more.

They pulled apart again, each panting lightly, and the painted man couldn't help but giggle a bit when he saw the frustrated expression on the other's face. His eyes were filled with need.

"Well, that was pretty, uh, yummy. So like I said, I'll let this little bat go. That is… if he still wants to go…" he chuckled, while cutting the ropes that held Bruce into the chair.

The Batman stood suddenly, then sat back down, still feeling weak. He decided he would escape, but he wanted something first.

His arm reached out with such speed that the clown didn't even notice till he was already being pulled down towards the man with such force that he lost his balance and toppled on top of him, knocking the chair down.

Their lips clashed together again, this time Bruce's free hands roamed all over the other's purple suit, groping and tugging at his sides, then making there way up to his face. One hand held the other's jaw, smudging the white grease paint, the other tangling itself in messy emerald locks. As their tongues twisted together like a pair of snakes, the Batman realized that the other was still on top of him. Refusing to let his arch enemy dominate any situation, he suddenly flipped the other over, pinning him down. The smaller man's ruined mouth pulled upward into a hungry smile as he allowed his foe to take control. He had wanted his to do so for so long that he now ached with need. Bruce felt himself growing so hard that it hurt, and glancing down he noticed the other was in a similar situation.

As the clown yet again began to lick and nibble the playboy's ear, Bruce began to grind himself against the other, causing low moans to escape his ruby red lips. As there clothed errections rubbed against eachother, they bit and kissed at lips, necks, ears- any piece of visible flesh. With his teeth Bruce forced the smaller man's shirt open, ripping half the buttons off as he searched for new skin to assault with his mouth.

The Joker moaned loudly as the larger man bit harshly at his collar bone, then began to lick at it, still continuing the delicious friction below. His hands were suddenly released, and he looked up at the man who was no longer pinning him down but was now tugging at his purple pants. His painfully hard cock was suddenly brought into the cool air and he felt the other staring, stopping all his actions.

Bruce Wayne had never been with a man. He had had dreams a few times, and considered trying it, but had never acted on his desires. And now here he was, staring down at a nearly naked Joker, who's pale flesh made his stomach do flip flops and who was so turned on he was already dripping precum.

Joker felt the other's gaze on his bare flesh, and for the first time in years, almost felt embarrassed. He raised a hand up to the larger man, trying his best at a suggestive smile.

"Whatsamatter, Batsy, not what you, uh, expected?" He laughed hoarsely, licking his lips, and tracing gloved fingers down the others face.

"I've never done this before." The other admitted, face unsure.

The smaller man chuckled, realizing that he made the Batman nervous. He loved it. He raised his hips slightly, rubbing himself against the other man, his free hand tugging at the sweatpants and underwear that kept him covered.

Bruce allowed him to do so, watching the clown curiously through heavy lidded lust filled eyes. As his errection was finally released from his pants he noticed the other's eyes grow wide.

"Well… damn." was all the other said before he took all of Bruce's thickness into his mouth, causing the larger man to groan loudly, eyes shutting instantly. He felt the other's tongue twist around his cock with the same ferocity that it had in his mouth. He grunted, and bit his lip to keep himself from moaning loudly as he felt himself draw close.

Without thinking he suddenly grabbed the other nearly naked man, flipping him over onto his knees. The clown let out a surprised yelp as his body made contact with the floor, and he turned back to look at the other man who was now looking down at his exposed behind with a wild look in his eyes.

He felt the Batman look a question to him, as if unsure if this was alright. The Joker was surprised at this sudden act of kindness, and smirked nodding his head.

Bruce licked his fingers, and spread a thick amount of saliva on the other's pale ass, before doing the same to his cock, smiling to himself when he noticed the red stains from the other's mouth.

Placing one large hand on the thinner man's side he heard the other take a sharp intake of air as he began to enter him.

The Joker was so amazingly tight. It felt so good that it hurt, and he through his head back as he felt the head become fully engulfed in the other man's hole.

He heard the other groan shakily and stiffen. He could see the pain in the way he held his head down, quivering slightly. In that moment he almost felt bad for hurting the other, but he couldn't stop. He slammed himself in the other with such force that the Joker cried out, biting his own lip, causing blood to trail down his pale chin.

Batman fucked him. He fucked him hard, harder than he had ever dared to fuck any woman. He grunted loudly eached time he slammed into the other, feeling his ass tighten around him. It felt perfect.

The other then started moaning, enjoying the pain and pleasure that he had been waiting for so long. In response to his sounds of pleasure the Batman reached his hand around, pumping the other's slightly smaller cock in time with his thrust.

He felt himself drawing close again, and fought it, not wanting to come yet. He never wanted to stop, but felt himself losing control as the other's husky moans filled his eager ears.

"Im… ah.. close… Bats…" The other moaned out, as if reading his thoughts. Bruce smiled to himself lightly, before quicking his pace as well as his hand movements. He felt the pooling in his stomach, and could feel the precum from the other's cock moistening his hand.

"I'm… ah…" was all he could make out before he came, shooting his seed into the other man. He leaned further down, biting the other's shoulder, moaning and grunting against his pale skin. A second later he heard the other moan as well, spilling himself all over his own stomach, the floor, and the Batmans hand.

His pounding stopped, and he eased himself out of the Joker, taking note of the mess off come and a bit of blood that dripped out of his entrance. He sat on the floor, his head hung low, still panting.

"Wow, bats, just… wow." The other broke the silence, turning around to lay on his back. He folded his thin arms, facing the celing. He locked eyes with the other who was still gazing at his exposed flesh.

The Batman would never admit it, but the other man was beautiful.

As Bruce regained his composure he pulled up his pants, standing. He stared down at the other man who was still smirking lazily.

He turned to leave, but stopped when he was greeted by the sound of the other's voice.

"What, no goodnight kiss?"

He turned and looked at the other, stoic face back in place.

"You know…" the clown continued, suddenly serious. "You could always…. Uh, stay."

It was Bruce's turn to smile slightly, as he shook his head, bending down to place a kiss on the other man's lips before turning back away, to find a way out of this unknown place.

"Bats!" he heard him call out; he turned once more to see the painted man standing now, holding a set of keys.

"Your always welcome…" he winked, throwing the keys at him. Batman grunted in response before leaving the room.

As he left he pondered what repercussions were to follow these surprising events. The Joker knew his identity, and had invited him back. Too tired to even think about what chaos would most likely ensue due to their actions, he slipped into the night, making his way home for some sleep.


End file.
